Presently in a computer environment the screen or display on the computer has a plurality of icons and windows thereon. In a typical environment including a window and a pointing device, to access certain information it is important to point to and then click on a particular icon or window. Oftentimes, this type of environment is not efficient unless the user has a specific understanding of the particular nomenclature and syntax of the particular environment of the computer. Hence, a user that is not familiar with that syntax or nomenclature could become easily confused and spend a significant amount of time trying to understand how to navigate and access certain information. This can cause user frustration as well as create considerable inefficiency in the system.
Three dimensional (3D) presentations are known, for example, to be utilized in computer games or virtual reality world environments in a computer system. User interaction with objects in 3D spaces, such as found in computer games and in virtual reality world environments using virtual reality modeling language (VRML) on the Internet, is made difficult by the perspective projection inherent in 3D presentation. In addition, a computer game is not an environment where useful work is accomplished, such as in a business environment. Commonly understood user controls, such as buttons, sliders, and text entry fields cannot be easily used when viewed from an angle. Ease of use and productivity will be crucial aspects of making 3D user environments easy to use and productive.
For example, while navigating in the 3D world the user might find a calculator within of a desk. Using the calculator at the angle of view in effect when the user discovered it would not be practical due to the angles involved. Moving the viewpoint to be perpendicular to the desk drawer would also not be practical as the user might have to move "into" the drawer to be close enough to see an appropriate level of detail on the calculator. Perpendicular viewing has the additional disadvantage of being disorienting and does not facilitate the gathering and use of multiple objects at the same time in the performance of a single task.
What is needed is a system and method for enhancing the use of certain aspects of a 3-D environment where useful work is done on a computer display, without creating undue complexity. The system should be easy to implement and compatible with existing computer systems. The present invention addresses such a need.